The Other
by Qwaar-jet858
Summary: Reykviir is part of the same tribe of vikings as hiccup, but Reykviir has had a dragon for years before hiccup has. Reveiw


Ch 1 The Past

** AN: Alright this chapter is really just an introduction of my OC's and later on I am pretty much gonna systematically disassemble the movies plot, if you don't like that this prolly isn't the story for you. **

Reykviir's PoV

I dodged through the flame shot night and dodged the vikings that ran through the villages wood and thatch buildings, towards the rocky ledge that I always waited on when a dragon raid came, stringing my smooth yew bow as I ran, which was much harder than you would think, actually that is just as hard as you would think. I swiftly got to the ledge that overlooked the majority of the village and waited, arrow on the string. I listened carefully for the distinctive whine and watched the sky closely. And then the whine sounded and I sighted and drew, facing the nearest catapult tower, and sure enough the tower exploded in a blue violet flash seconds layer, but the light gave me an outline to shoot at, I let loose with a loud snap and almost instantly a pained cry issued from the area that I had shot. I grimaced at the pain inherit in the sound and dropped my bow and started off in the direction the dragon had fallen.

Injured Night Furies PoV

I flew over the human village and looked for the throwing thing that seemed to be hitting the most of us, it was one just under a ridge so I swooped down and blasted the tower apart, and then a snap sounded and my wing suddenly felt like it had been stabbed, which made sense since I just had in a way. I shook my head as I tried to glide as far from the village as I could since my wing had been torn almost fore tower apart, but as I did I head a dim snap and I roared in pain as my wing felt like it had been stabbed to back. I only made it a mile or so out of the town into the broken coast to the east of the village. That was the last thought I managed before the ground came up startlingly fast and eventually met me.

I woke up slowly and more than a bit painfully my wing still hurt like there was no tomorrow, and after some squirming I found that my neck was stuck rather firmly between two rocks and it was rather hard to breathe. And then there was a scrabble of stone, like someone was sliding into the small ravine that I was stuck in, knowing where I was it was undoubtedly some human coming to kill one of the impossible to catch night furies. But as the human moved into my sight, the first thing that struck me is that he was not armed, I smelled no metal on him, and saw none. He was tall and slim, and looked 19 or so in human years. He had fiery red hair that reached down to his shoulders and bright sky blue eyes, much like my own in color actually. He wore a bearskin cloak that had holes cut for his arms and an empty sword belt strapped over that, he seemed to have a normal cloth shirt on under that. All in all not the most impressive specimen of humanity in front of me. But from the way he moved I could tell he was a bit more than he looked. "shit, that wing is bad, and she is probably going to suffocate before long with her head like that." he muttered, probably to himself, but he didn't know how well a night fury could hear then. He walked to my right side, the one with my damaged wing. from what he said, and how he said it it didn't seem like he was here to kill me. I felt a prick at the edge of my wing and then I slight tug, and then that repeated over and over. I had heard of this, what was it called? Stitching, it supposedly kept the edges of a wound together which was good because my wing membrane would only heal if it was kept together. In a second more the human finished. "And now I just have to free your head, and I wouldn't like it if you repaid me by killing me."

Reykviir's Pov

I looked over the dragon as I prepared to free her head. She was long and graceful, completely covered in jet black scales, except for her sky blue eyes. She actually seemed to be rather docile, had not growled, or really done more than glared. I kneeled down just behind where her neck was stuck and

grabbed the neck, she growled then but all I did was pulled up until there was a dull crack and she was free, she immediately leapt back to the back of the rocky gully and crouched, looking ready to fly or pounce. "don't try to fly, the stitches wont hold that." I gestured to her wing as I said that. She slowly uncoiled from the crouch she was in as I sat down against a rock. "by the way we should probably go find a better place for you to hide until your wing heals." I knew she understood me as she reacted when I spoke I just turned and started off, hoping she would follow me, she did. We walked across most of the island both lost in thoughts almost certainly along the same lines, why didn't I kill him/her? We stopped at a small shadowed valley with a waterfall at one end and numerous dark entrances to caverns along the dark stone. Midnight, the night fury, walked into one of the caves near the entrance and started looking around, I found a conveniently placed depression and laid down staring at the roof, and resting, the walk had been a bit tough. And then a warm bulk thumped down next to me and I looked down to find a pair of slightly glowing blue eyes staring from where Midnight's head rested on my chest. I smiled slightly and started gently scratching along her neck, and she started purring softly, quite like a cat. I stared at the roof and thought, I like this dragon and wouldn't mind having her around.


End file.
